


C0c0nut S1ut

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sugar Daddy, 年龄差, 猎奇, 血腥, 黄暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 她是一只椰子，而他要剖开她。
Relationships: Ringfinger Leonhard/Ashen One, Ringfinger Leonhard/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	C0c0nut S1ut

**Author's Note:**

> 职业杀手！李奥纳德/被他包养的女高中生！灰烬。现代AU下的怪味道糖爹故事，本质是PWP。雷，玛丽苏，OOC，疯，怪，NSFW，血腥/簧豹/猎奇描述有，daddy issue有，dirty talk有。或许有underage，看你如何定义。我愿称之为簧豹版这个杀手不太冷。

灰烬算是个乖孩子，老老实实地在工作日穿高中制服，七点起床，打着哈欠走进餐厅。她拉开吸着几个备忘录磁贴的冰箱门，在鸡蛋和盒装牛奶旁边看见一摞保鲜膜包裹的舌头，颜色尚很新鲜，没有散发腐臭味。灰烬嫌恶地咂咂嘴，从另一层拿出一袋夹心面包。清脆的一声嘶拉，她撕开印着鲜艳水果图样的塑料包装，吐字清晰地对桌旁的李奥纳德说：你这个变态。

是工作。李奥纳德正在脱下沾满褐红干涸血迹的手套。他昨晚上夜班，凌晨叩门时一身血腥味。他当然有钥匙，只不过喜欢看灰烬不得不从床上爬起来为他开门的气愤表情，睡眼惺忪，又气鼓鼓的。纯粹是为了毁掉灰烬吃早餐的胃口，他讲起从横向与纵向割下舌头对手感的影响，刀具的选用之于切面美感的重要性，猎物惊惶绝望的眼神和闷在喉咙里的呜呜惨叫。要把舌头拉直才好着力，可舌尖又很滑，要巧妙地用力气才能把它牢牢拽住。伴随舌根的切口越来越大，涌出的温热血液会在口腔中越积越多，渗进齿缝，染红洁白或发黄的牙齿。灰烬不动声色地听着，细致地舔掉流到手指上的蓝莓果酱，注意到李奥纳德的眼神后警惕地捂住了嘴。你可别打我的舌头的主意。

别傻了，你知道我不会。它有比待在冰箱里更好的用途，不是吗。李奥纳德懒洋洋地走近她，扳起她的下巴，熟练地低头卷走了那团她还没来得及吞下的果酱。

不论是作为情人或监护人，李奥纳德都不称职。他原本就是宠物天敌，养什么死什么，兴致来时还把被他养死的凤尾鱼从鱼缸里捞出来，切开它的嘴，想知道鱼有没有舌头。所幸灰烬生命力顽强，她是一只椰子，外壳坚硬，颜色青涩，在海中随风浪漂流数月数千里后还能在沙滩上生根。李奥纳德可不管这些，他要剖开她，享用她乳白色的柔嫩椰肉与丰沛甜美的汁液。被他切开的感觉是如此美妙，灰烬根本不想反抗，很愿意喊他daddy，满足他一切过分或不过分的施虐欲，还在社工上门访问时为他撒谎，说自己有个很好的监护人。她确实是被好好地喂饱了，胃口被李奥纳德养得越来越大，以至于他有些时候都被她弄得吃不消，可又无法拒绝她纯真又放荡的求欢，只能说，女孩，你得学着自己解决。灰烬跨坐在他腿上骑他：你难道愿意我去找别人？你也知道，学校里那个叫欧贝克的老师很可爱，我不讨厌他，他也不讨厌我。你想让我坐在他的办公桌上对他张开双腿，勾引他操进来吗？李奥纳德捏住她的后颈，将威胁轻轻吹进她耳朵里：那我就替你向他请假，把你关在家里，没日没夜地操你，不戴套，操到你怀孕为止。然后你就会挺着肚子去上学，让所有人知道你是怎样一个不知廉耻的小婊子，和自己的养父上床，还替他生孩子。这糟糕的荤话刺激得灰烬当即高潮，泄出的水淅淅沥沥流了一地。李奥纳德挑挑眉，说，你待会可得记得打扫干净。

仿佛是想把自己从社会要求女性保持矜持的训导中剥离出来，灰烬不穿校服格子裙，穿男生制服的短裤，蹦蹦跳跳时腿在宽松的裤管里晃动，显得不甚丰满，其上散布着缎面疤、新鲜擦伤和杏黄或茶青色的淤青，膝盖上歪歪斜斜地贴了一条淡粉色创可贴。在让她穿着全套校服挨操之外，李奥纳德找到了新乐趣，故意在床上用手指按她的淤青，而她会因疼痛叫出声来，咬着他的名字骂他混蛋。这就是他想听到的。他按得更用力，也操得更用力：继续叫，女孩。灰烬立刻紧紧闭上了嘴，眼睛却还是亮晶晶。椰子被剧烈晃动，房间里水声晃荡，杂乱但清晰。

星期天做完作业后，她像练习芭蕾舞那样抬起一条腿，踩在床沿上，捏着小刷，弯腰把自己的脚趾甲一个个涂成血红色。短裤滑落下来，露出纯色内裤边缘，腿根上紫红色斑点拼出的凝血痕迹还未消退。那是在浴室里，她被李奥纳德抵在墙上，腿被他提起来，展示通向狂欢的入口。花洒开着，热水一刻不休地淋下，两个人都浑身湿透。她高潮时总是缩起肩膀，气息紊乱像快要断气，覆盖嘴唇的水珠晃动着，最终不可避免地滴落下来，在她颤动的胸脯上破碎。灰烬的身体无力地往下滑，他抓紧她，指甲在她的腿上抓出长痕。这倒也不痛，只是会留很久。偶尔在体育课上被同学看见，灰烬还要解释说这是她自己挠的。 **真的？你自己挠成这样？** 真的。

把灰烬一个人留在家里的时候，李奥纳德可以毫不费力地猜到她在做什么。她会躺在他们的床上，往自己的手腕和后颈抹他的淡香水，抱着他的衣服自慰。她闭着眼睛，竭力回想他在这张床上操她的样子，双腿夹紧在腿心搅弄的手指，涂成血红的脚趾蜷缩起来，抓皱床单。在学校，她会在上欧贝克的课时撑着脸想他想到湿，把套着笔帽的水性笔笔尾咬得咯吱作响，课间在卫生间隔间里对着湿透的内裤发愁。李奥纳德毫无负疚感，如果灰烬因为总想着怎么和他做爱以致没法学习，考试不及格乃至毕不了业，那是她自己的错，而且他很乐见其成。那样的话，她就会彻底变成一个只能依赖他的小小废物，离开他就活不下去，再好不过了。他是可以一边想着她一边工作的。当他割断猎物的气管时，他想起灰烬难耐又充满渴望的呻吟，比此时戛然而止的求饶好听太多。他看着目标的脑袋在狙击镜里如大型花朵盛放般爆开，想的却是灰烬像只小狗一样舔他的烧伤，幼稚地咽口水，结结巴巴地说你好性感。李奥纳德用右手把一个女人的头按进放满水的洗碗槽里，另一只手拿着手机，心不在焉地刷了七分钟推，屏幕荧光模糊地照亮他的面罩。灰烬给他发讯息，问他工作是否顺利。他一边把拼命挣扎的女人往水槽里按得更深一点，一边单手给这非自愿的奥菲利亚拍了张照，发过去时配一个微笑emoji。灰烬回复：你真变态。速战速决不好么？李奥纳德回复：那样又有什么乐趣呢。

女人渐渐地安静了，不再有气泡咕嘟咕嘟地从水底冒出来。李奥纳德松开手，任她挂在流理台上。走出厨房时，他看见鞋柜上摆着一只系丝带的波点蛋糕盒。从透明的塑料窗看进去，角落里还塞着一次性纸碟和一包五颜六色的生日蜡烛。他打量了一番，带走了它。

李奥纳德在十一点结束所有工作，开车回家，在无人的森林公路上开到一百码，远光灯雪亮的强光扫过路边一只被撞死的鹿。后备箱里的氢氟酸用了三分之二，那只生日蛋糕盒放在副驾驶上，车载音响里在放深夜谈心广播节目，女主持用柔和乏味的声音朗读三流心理医生的家庭哲学，间或有听众打进电话，分享关于出轨丈夫和不成器的儿女的悲伤故事。李奥纳德拨了那个热线电话，把手机放进驾驶台上的硅胶材质支架里，对那个女主持和所有的电台听众说，我也有一个小女儿，她是个可爱的小荡妇，上下两张嘴都一样乖，只要听着我的声音就能湿。她第一喜欢骑在上面，第二喜欢被我从后面干，今天这两种她都可以享受，因为这是她的生日，我的女孩理应得到一切她想要的，她想做多少次都可以。我马上就能见到她了，祝她生日快乐吧，好心的人们。说完，李奥纳德按了挂断键，哈哈大笑着踩下油门。车掠过水杉林投下的深浓阴影，野兔和鹿在淡蓝色的雾中惊惶逃窜，唯恐丧命车轮下。

他到家时灰烬还醒着，坐在长桌末端，托着腮等他。餐桌另一端的椅子里歪着个男人，眼珠暴突，下颚从嘴角处被撕开大半，下巴松松垮垮地耷拉下来，垂在流满血的前胸上。灰烬歪歪头，举起一只餐叉，上面插着一片滴血的舌头，舌根连着些红红白白的结缔组织。

你不在家的时候，有位不太礼貌的客人来找你，想和你算些账。你没说过你什么时候下班，我就替你招待了他。灰烬转动叉子，从不同角度欣赏舌头的形状和耷拉下来的弧度。嘿，别嘲笑我。我知道我做得不好。我毕竟是个新手，不如你那样懂得待客之礼。

你还有的学呢。李奥纳德把蛋糕盒放在桌上。去把那东西放到冰箱里，然后把手洗了。

灰烬没有动，眯起眼睛，打量礼盒上酒红色的缎带花。今天不是我的生日。

我知道。李奥纳德在尸体肩上点了一下，它歪倒下去，砸在黑色瓷砖上。赶走了客人，他施施然坐上那把椅子，对灰烬做了个“请”的手势。吃吧，小女士，但别忘了餐前祈祷——感谢罗莎莉亚赐给我们今日的饭食，也愿她赐给我们丰盛的灵粮。愿她让我们的智慧与身量一同增长，杀戮永远完美，掠夺永远顺利，永享平安喜乐。荣耀归于女神。

在李奥纳德的注视中，在尸体旁，灰烬吃起了不属于她的生日蛋糕。一个呆滞地微笑的翻糖少女立在草莓的包围圈中，粉色长裙海浪般堆叠。灰烬咔吧一声掰下她戴珍珠皇冠的娇小头颅，送进嘴里，嘎崩嘎崩地嚼碎。她吃下一个母亲，一个妻子，一个姐妹，一个女儿，尝到的尽是无趣的甜味。她手里的银餐刀还是干净的，擦得锃亮，刀面反射冰冷灯光，映出黄铜花瓶里永不凋谢的塑料香槟玫瑰，映出地上被她撕得血肉模糊的男人，映出李奥纳德揭下面罩后脸上斑驳绵连如云块的烧伤。血腥味和蛋糕甜香在餐厅中共舞，灰烬吃得津津有味，李奥纳德抱着手臂看她，嘴角翘着，看不出在想什么。无头公主脚下的奶油被挖走一块，可还是坚强地端庄站立，美丽依旧。


End file.
